1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to waste container assemblies and, more particularly, to a waste chute container for use with a cargo bed portion of a pickup truck and which is accessible by individuals within the cab portion through a sliding rear window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of truck bed mounted storage and holding containers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,150, issued to Trahms, teaches such a truck storage box having a center compartment accessible through the rear window of an associated pickup truck. The storage box is provided with a main body positionable within the truck bed behind the rear window to rest upon the upper surfaces of the truck bed. The center compartment is pivotally mounted to the main body and may be opened to facilitate access into the main body by a person within the truck through the rear window.
In addition, the center compartment houses a briefcase which may be accessed through a separate lid. The briefcase is slidably disposed within the center compartment and may be extended into the truck through the rear window to allow access to articles within the briefcase or, alternatively, the briefcase may be completely removed from the upper compartment. An alternate embodiment of the present invention includes a sliding door assembly operable to enclose a volume of space between the main body of the box and the truck bed to provide additional storage capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,951, issued to Johnson, teaches another variation of a cargo box installed between a pickup truck bed and a cap. The box includes a lid, sides, and a back panel, with the lid being hingedly mounted to the cab. The box extends laterally across the width of the bed and forms a sealed chamber to isolate its contents from the environment. The rear side of the cargo box and the front side of the bed include aligned openings therethrough to receive long items. The front of the box includes an opening to allow an individual within the cab access to the contents of the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,757, issued to Reed, discloses a cargo box for insertion into the rear window of the cab of a pickup truck. The box includes an annular, flat mounting plate, an outer periphery thereof being sized and shaped for insertion between a pair of generally straight sides of a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped well of a seal for the rear window. The cargo box is resiliently supported by a support including a rigid bar extending between and supported by the side rails of the truck box. A spool-shaped and elastomeric bushing is secured to the rigid bar and abuts with the bottom of the storage enclosure. The cargo box can be received in the opening in the front of a topper to allow their simultaneous use on the truck. Finally, an inflatable and annular boot having a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped cross section can be provided around the topper opening with first and second legs extending on opposite sides of the topper front. The boot, when inflated in position, abuts with and seals with one or both of the mounting plate and the annulator shaped front end of the storage enclosure.
The present invention is a waste chute and container assembly for use with a pickup truck bed and which is an improvement over the prior art in that it provides individuals seated within a cab portion of the vehicle to efficiently and effectively deposit waste and other discardable items. Heretofore, such garbage and waste items have either been left to accumulate within the vehicle interior. Alternatively, attempts have been made to segregate the trash within the vehicle""s cab, such as by placing in a bag or other container, the result of which being the container being easily upset and/or, if secured within the passenger compartment, taking up valuable passenger space.
A three dimensional body, according to a first embodiment, is supported upon the truck bed and includes a three dimensional body with a substantially rectangular lower body portion and a forwardly sloping and upper body portion. The upper body portion terminates in a front facing wall proximate the cab portion a rear sliding window. A chute inlet is defined in the front facing wall and is arrayed opposite the rear window so that, upon opening the window, waste items may be deposited through the chute inlet. Typically, a hinged flap is mounted about a perimeter of the inlet and is pivotal in an inserting direction to reveal the inlet.
A waste container is provided, substantially rectangular shaped with an open top. The lower body portion of the housing is defined, in part, by an open rear and its interior includes a pair of opposing and extending track portions. Recessed guide portions are likewise defined in opposite end walls of the container and are received by the track portions to slidably engage the waste container within the housing. First and second locking clasps are mounted to the waste container and rear housing surface, respectively, and, upon slidably engaging the container in an inserting direction, and interengaged to affix the container in place. Brackets and engaging fasteners are provided for clamping the housing to the front wall of the truck bed portion.
In a second preferred embodiment, the housing is constructed as a substantially rectangular lower body portion defined by a bottom, front, rear and interconnecting sides. An upper body portion is integrally formed with the front, sides and rear of the lower portion and extend in laterally opposite directions so that the housing defines a first central compartment separating second and third side compartments. A door is defined in the rear of the lower body portion and is opened to reveal the waste container. First and second pivotally actuable covers associate with the second and third side compartments and provide storage capability in addition to the primary waste receptacle holding capability.
A third preferred embodiment discloses the housing in the form of a substantially flattened and tonneau cover. The housing includes a downwardly extending, internally hollowed and substantially rectangular portion, opposing bottom edges thereof defining recessed guide portions. The waste container has a substantially rectangular shape with an open interior and defines, within opposite end walls, a pair of laterally oppositely projecting track portions which seat within the guide portions to slidably engaged the waste container along an underside of the tonneau cover housing. The tonneau cover housing further includes a forward half defining the chute inlet and communicable waste container, a rearward half of the cover is pivotal relative said forward half and, upon opening of the rear half, reveals the installed waste container for removal, emptying and replacement. It is also contemplated that the pivotal rear half of the tonneau cover can be removed.